Amnésie
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Rédac' faite au départ pour mes cours de français. Ma première fic' sur Sweeney Todd alors soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture !


**« Amnésie »**

_SUJET : Racontez en une quinzaine de lignes minimum, en employant les temps du passé, un épisode amnésique heureux avec une chute brutale._

* * *

Benjamin sortit du brouillard dans lequel il était depuis plusieurs minutes. Il remonta les escaliers menant à la cave sombre où il se trouvait précédemment. Arrivé à la cuisine, déserte, il regarda l'heure : midi pile. Sentant qu'une bonne odeur de cuisine flottait dans la pièce, il se demanda où pouvait bien être sa femme, Lucy.

« Je vais aller voir dans la chambre », se dit-il. Après tout, sa grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup.

Il prit alors les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage supérieur, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en sifflotant.

Mais la femme qui s'y trouvait n'était pas la blonde Lucy, mais une brune. Et elle n'était pas enceinte.

Benjamin, surpris, détailla la pièce... et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de lit. Pourtant, c'était bien la chambre du couple, il en était certain.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'inconnue ouvrit de grands yeux, apparemment très surprise.

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes.

La brune, passant visiblement de la surprise à l'inquiétude, s'approcha lentement de Benjamin.

- Vous avez un problème ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Où est Lucy ? Explosa-t-il.

- Mais... vous savez bien que Lucy est morte depuis des années, non ?

La confusion apparut sur le visage de Benjamin.

- Morte ?... Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vue hier, elle allait très bien, elle était juste très fatiguée par sa grossesse, mais c'est tout !

- Doucement, lui dit la femme. Venez vous asseoir, là, continua-t-elle en désignant une chaise.

Benjamin s'exécuta docilement, totalement perdu. L'inconnue se plaça debout face à lui, et se mit à parler d'une voix douce :

- Pour répondre à votre première question, je suis Nellie Lovett, la nouvelle propriétaire de cette maison. Je vous héberge depuis que vous êtes revenu de prison.

L'incompréhension se lisait clairement dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- J'étais en prison ?

- Oui. Bon, je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début : Vous et Lucy êtes devenus les parents d'une petite Johanna. Mais un jour, alors que vous étiez tous les trois au marché, un juge – le juge Turpin – s'est aperçu de la beauté de votre femme et décida qu'elle serait à lui. Il vous a donc fait arrêter sous de fausses accusations, et vous a jeté en prison. Une fois cela fait, il avait le champ libre pour faire des avances à votre femme. Mais Lucy, persuadée que vous n'aviez rien fait de mal et que vous reviendriez bientôt, n'a pas cédé. Turpin, en colère, l'a donc invitée à une fête chez lui et Lucy a dû accepter. Ce soir-là, il s'est passé des choses si horribles que le lendemain, votre femme s'est suicidée en avalant une fiole d'arsenic. Johanna a été recueillie et élevée par le juge. Ça doit faire maintenant... 15 ans que tout cela s'est passé. Vous ne vous en souveniez vraiment plus ? s'étonna Nellie.

Benjamin, sous le choc, se contenta de secouer la tête négativement. C'est alors que sa tête le lança. Il avait tellement mal qu'il tâta la zone de la douleur et découvrit qu'il avait une bosse.

Et soudain, tout lui revint, d'un seul coup. Il était descendu à la cave pour réparer quelque chose, et se relevant, il s'était cogné à une machine. Puis ensuite, le brouillard total pendant un quart d'heure. Ce traumatisme lui avait fait oublier des choses qui maintenant revenaient.

Soudainement vieilli de 15 ans en 5 minutes, et passé du statut de marié à veuf, il se leva et descendit lourdement les marches...

* * *

Voici le texte que j'ai écris pour une rédaction, en français, il y a quelques temps.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait, la preuve avec la note que j'ai eue : 11/20. Mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu étant donné toutes les contraintes que la prof nous avait collées.

Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est ma première fic' sur ce film.


End file.
